Give Me an Experience
by Alphonseelric22
Summary: Ed finally goes after something for himself and even he can't argue with the result.


Had it really been two years? Two years since all that bullshit. Two years had passed and this place still didn't feel foreign. He'd resigned from the military after all of the shit of the promised day had happened. No sense in being a state alchemist when he couldn't do alchemy anymore and besides, he'd just been using the military as a means to an end. It was no skin off his back to walk away from it.

He couldn't say the same of the people though. Even though Ed had hated being one of the lapdogs for the state, he'd met so many people here that it was hard to just stay away. As he walked into the office he was greeted with smiles, pats on the back, and the all around tomfoolery that was ever present. Some things just didn't change.

"Didn't think we'd see you again any time soon, boss," Havoc said, cigarette between his teeth as he grinned.

"Oh come on. Ed wouldn't just forget us," Fuery said, gently pushing Havoc's shoulder.

"He would if he was held up by a certain mechanic," Breda said with a snicker. Ed just showed him his middle finger.

"Edward's personal life is none of our business," Falman said, ever one for propriety.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and all of the men immediately stiffened in their seats.

"Boys, there is no need to tease him. It's good to see you again, Ed," Riza said, never looking up from her work.

Ed smiled. "It's nice to see you too, ma'am. Where's-"

"Same place as always, pretending to work at his desk."

That was damn scary. She always seemed to know what he was thinking and most of the time it was before even he knew. Riza Hawkeye terrified him sometimes.

Ed said his thanks and waved to the snickering idiots at the table as he went to the inner office and stepped inside. There was soft snoring and Ed just snorted and grinned.

"Slacking off again, bastard?"

Roy blinked his eyes open and stared over at Ed. It was quiet for a moment as Roy's brain kicked back on from its sleepy haze. "You've gotten taller."

"Damn right I did!" Ed said, puffing out his chest and grinning. He walked over to the leather sofa, still the same one that had been here all these years, and plopped down on it. "So, how's everything goin?"

Roy just blinked at him again for a few moments. "I must be dreaming. Edward Elric and I do not have civil conversations."

"Ah, fuck you, asshole."

Roy smirked. "There's the brat I know. What brings you here, Ed?"

Ed sprawled himself out on the couch, arms behind his head and one leg propped up on the coffee table. "Just came by to see how you guys are doing."

He heard Roy chuckle and Ed frowned. "That's an awfully long trip just to say hi, Ed."

"You know, you're still such a bastard. Can't a guy jump on a train for a couple of days to come say hi?"

Roy was laughing a bit now and that was starting to piss Ed off. "Even you wouldn't waste that much time for something so trivial. Why are you really here?"

Damn him. Fucker was always one step ahead of him wasn't he? "Got some stuff I wanted to talk to you about," he said, scratching his cheek and staring away from Roy. The wall had suddenly become very interesting.

"Oh?" Ed heard shuffling and then footsteps and Roy was sitting on the couch opposite him.

Ed swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Fuck, how was he supposed to talk about this without sounding like a complete fucking idiot? No, he was not a goddamn coward and he was going to do this. He turned his head to face Roy and sat forward.

"Yeah. Got a some shit I wanna say and you better not fucking laugh, asshole."

Roy smiled and Ed felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Damn bastard. "Go right ahead. I'm listening."

Okay, just get this shit out. "Back when all that shit was happening, the shit with father and the homunculi, even though we are all pretty busy I still had time to think about some things. A lot of things actually." Ed stopped speaking for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Me and Al, we never had a normal life and there were things we didn't get to do when were teenagers, stuff we didn't get to experience."

"Your life was rather unorthodox compared to that of others your age. You can hardly be blamed for missing out on stuff, Ed."

Ed made sure he looked directly at Mustang now. "I thought a lot about... about dating and..." He swallowed hard again. "And sex."

Roy was back to blinking at him again. At least he wasn't laughing. Ed could hear his heart thundering in his ears but he refused to back down. He'd gone for so long ignoring his own needs because he had to (Al said differently), because there was so much at stake, and he'd had too much to do. Now, everything was done, everything was taken care of. Al was back in the flesh, Amestris was saved, and Ed no longer had to worry. He had all the time in the world to pursue what he wanted for himself.

"What are you getting at?" Roy asked and his voice sounded kind of strained.

Ed stood from the couch and walked around the table, stopping in front of a very surprised Roy Mustang and leaning down, hands planted on either side of his head against the back of the couch. Ed licked his lips before he spoke.

"There's... there's something that I want and I want it for me and now I'm not too busy to go after it."

Roy stared up at Ed. Ed stared down at Roy. Everything was silent save for the thumping in their chests and their breathing and before Ed could back down he leaned forward and put his lips on Roy's.

Ed gasped and then groaned as he was pulled down, deft fingers pulling the tie from his hair and letting it fall around his shoulders and frame his face. His chest was pressed against one more muscled than his own while Roy's finger cupped the back of his head and his teeth nipped at Ed's lower lip. The sensations were overwhelming and Ed was drowning in all of it, grinding against Roy before he even knew what he was doing and soon both men were nothing more than a tangle of limbs on the sofa.

Ed might have been horny as hell but he wasn't stupid. This was still the office and Mustang's team was on the other side of the unlocked door and there was no way he was getting fucked on a couch in Central headquarters. He pulled back, panting slightly, and grinned.

Roy no longer looked as surprised as he had before but it was still evident that he had not been expecting this turn of events and he wasn't sure just where it was leading. Roy's fingers were still in his hair, massaging his scalp in all the right places when he broke the silence.

"Tell me what you want, Edward."

"I want to see if all those damn rumors are true, if you're as good as they say you are. I want you to give me an experience like no fucking other," he said, licking his lips while his gaze briefly flicked down to Roy's mouth.

"An experience..." Roy was still toying with his hair as they fell silent again for a few moments. "I can do that, but not here."

Ed shook his head in agreement. "No, not here. Your place?"

Roy nodded, shifting on the sofa. "Tonight?" Ed nodded and then had to stifle a groan as he was pulled down for another searing kiss. He was going to have a hell of time walking after this.

After a few breathless moments of lips and teeth and tongues, Ed stood and straightened out his shirt and fixed his hair back up into a ponytail. Roy stood as well, moving to his desk to quickly write something on a small slip of paper and then his hand was out and Ed was taking the note.

"I'm done here about eight," Roy said, eyes glued to Ed.

Ed nodded and slipped the paper with the address on it into his pocket. "See you then, General."

–

Ed fidgeted in front of the mirror. This was so fucking stupid. What did it matter how his hair looked or what he wore? If things went how he wanted them to, and if earlier was any indicator they would, he wouldn't be dressed for long and his hair would be messed up! Ed growled in frustration. Fuck it! He'd just put it in the damn ponytail and then he'd wear that button down that Al had made him get and some slacks and his boots. No reason he had to look too damn fancy.

Ed got dressed, fought with his hair a little more until the ponytail sat just right, and then finally left the hotel. He fingered the paper in his pocket nervously as he made his way down the darkening streets of Central. Past the park, toward the shops, and to the left. He let his legs carry him even thought it felt like he wasn't moving an inch. Why was he so damn nervous? He was the one who asked for this and dammit he wanted it!

He was not running away from this. He was tired of running and he started this and he was damn well going to see it through. He had no reason to deny himself now and dammit it was about time he did something for himself. Ed figured he was allowed to be selfish now.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps, staring up at the apartment. He'd honestly expected Mustang to have some big ass house that was just as flamboyant as the Flame Alchemist himself. From the outside, it looked pretty plain and normal and that was weird because Mustang wasn't a plain and normal kind of guy or at least he'd never struck Ed as one. There was a glow coming from one of the windows and Ed swallowed hard.

It was now or never.

He walked up the couple of steps and knocked on the door, his stomach in knots as he heard the footsteps approaching.

Roy was smiling when he answered the door and that irritated Ed even though it shouldn't because Roy looked good when he smiled but it still bugged the fuck out of him. He frowned and one of Roy's eyebrows went up and damn that looked good too but it also annoyed him.

"I didn't think you were going to show up."

Ed pushed past him and went to the living room, sitting down on the sofa like he belonged there. Roy just chuckled and closed the door then followed him and stood by the couch. Ed felt his cheeks heat up a bit because was kind of staring at him then and that made him even more nervous but it was nice.

"Are you hungry?"

Ed perked up instantly. "Hell yeah!"

Roy just smiled at him then walked to the kitchen. Ed waited a minute before following him because he was not going to look like some fucking puppy just following at Mustang's heels. He was Edward Elric and even though he wanted this he was going to fucking act like it was no big deal because that was just who he was. He sat at the table and he almost drooled but caught himself before he could.

There was pasta and rolls and some other food that made Ed's stomach growl just from the smell. Ed didn't even thank him before he began piling food on his plate and stuffing his face. Okay, points in his favor because the food was fucking awesome and Roy had thought to feed him so this was already going pretty damn well.

They ate, neither saying much (Ed was too busy inhaling his food at dangerous speeds) and when they finished Roy cleared the table and Ed returned to the sofa, plopping down in contentment. "Damn, that was some good food."

Ed heard him before he saw him and then he was there in front of him and Ed's heart jumped up into his throat because Roy was leaning down but his lips didn't go to Ed's. He shivered at the breath fanning over the side of his face, warm in his ear as Roy spoke.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more... private?" he husked.

Ed just nodded and Roy took his hand and was leading him upstairs. This was it wasn't it? He was finally going to see what those women came back for time and time again, what he had been curious about since he was no more than fifteen years old. His chest tightened and his throat got dry and he hadn't even noticed they'd made it to the room until the door closed with a soft click and Ed was sitting on the bed.

Roy slowly made his way over to him, placing his hands on either side of Ed and leaning forward, his face mere inches from Ed's. Ed licked his lips and he saw Roy's eyes dart down to them briefly and, as nervous as he was, Ed grinned.

"What's the matter? You nervous?" he asked, even though truthfully his heart was pounding an erratic rhythm in his chest at the moment.

Roy pressed forward and Ed leaned back a bit and he was almost laying down on the bed now. Roy smirked, one of his hands moving to Ed's hip. "Not in the least. You said you wanted an experience and I intend to give you just that."

Ed was pressed down on the bed now, Roy over him and Roy's lips on his. His hand massaged Ed's hip and that felt kind of odd but it felt good too. Roy's free hand was releasing Ed's hair from the ponytail Ed had put in and then rubbing his head and Roy's tongue was in his mouth and Ed groaned because there was so much at once and it all felt so damn good.

Roy's mouth was moving now and so were the fingers on Ed's hip. Ed squirmed a bit as kisses were peppered along his jawline and then down to his throat while calloused fingers slid up his shirt and over his abdomen. Roy's teeth joined his lips in their quest for flesh and Ed groaned, moving his head to give Roy more neck to lick and suck and nibble. His fingers were moving steadily upward, undoing the buttons on the white shirt as they caressed his skin and then they were dancing over his nipple now.

"You know," Roy whispered, tongue darting out to taste Ed's ear and that made Ed groan too, "you look good in a button down."

"Oh yeah?" Ed replied, his left hand moving under the hem of Roy's shirt to hold Roy's side in a bruising grip.

Roy hmmed softly against Ed's throat as he moved toward his collarbone. "I'm sure you'll look much better out of it."

Ed's hips jerked upward and Roy gently pushed them back down, his hand going back to open the last button and push the shirt open. Ed's chest was bared now and his cheeks flushed when Roy pushed back to stare down at him. The damn bastard had Ed's shirt open and he was still dressed. Ed would not be outdone and so he pushed himself up a bit, ripping open Mustang's shirt and grinning as buttons popped off and flew to floor, the shirt following soon after.

"I liked that shirt," Roy said but any other words died on his lips and Ed grinned around the nipple in his mouth. That sure shut the bastard up.

Ed watched as Roy's eyes narrowed before he shoved Ed back down to the bed and took Ed's nipple between his teeth and gently nipped and licked. Ed's hips bucked again but this time Roy didn't press them down. Feeling a bit more daring, Ed did it again but this time both of them groaned and then Ed was grinning because the bastard was already hard so Ed kept doing it, grinding against Roy's erection with his own and holy shit that felt really good and when it was starting to feel even better Roy held down Ed's hips with both his hands and Ed frowned at him.

"The fuck is your problem? Why'd you stop me?"

Roy said nothing but leaned down and completely removed Ed's shirt, tossing it so it could join his own, and then his hands slid lower and all of Ed's blood was going south because Roy's fingers were on his belt and he soon heard the clinking sound of the belt hitting the floor. He tried to thrust his hips up again but Roy kept them down firmly and that was starting to really piss Ed off.

"Let me go, asshole!"

"If I let you go you're going to grind it all out before we even get to the really good stuff."

The button on his slacks was open now and the zipper was sliding down and Ed was panting because he was so fucking hard and Roy was taking off his pants now. They brushed against his straining erection as they were pulled down and that hurt a little and fuck why was Mustang going so damn slow?!

Roy had stopped pulling his pants down and had moved his head away from where it had been dangerously close to Ed's cock and Ed wanted to pull his fucking hair out until he felt his boots come off and then his socks after that. His pants soon joined and he was now in nothing but his boxers, face bright red and his stomach doing weird flips.

Roy stood up and Ed frowned because why was he standing up when he could be on top of Ed and kissing Ed and then sucking Ed's dick? Ed almost growled until he saw Roy's hands go down to his own pants and loosen the button. Ed couldn't tear his eyes away as Roy slowly stripped himself of his pants and Ed went truly crimson then because _Roy Mustang was not wearing any underwear._

Mustang was chuckling and Ed was seconds from shoving automail toes far up the man's ass. Two could play this game. Ed hooked his fingers in his boxers and yanked them down, tossing them to the floor and then he grinned as Roy just stared down at him. Ha! _'Take that you son of a bitch.' _

Ed only felt victorious for a short time because now he was naked and Roy was just staring down at him like he was going to eat him. Ed feared he was going to do just that as he lowered himself over Ed and smirked but then there was something wrapping around his cock and now Ed _really _wanted to move his hips.

The older man kept one hand planted firmly on one of Ed's hips as the other slowly dragged up his length, grip loose and teasing. Even so, Ed's nerves fired to life and he moaned, long and loud, trying his hardest to thrust upwards. Roy stroked again and Ed's heels, both metal and flesh, dug into the bed but it still wasn't enough because his grip was too loose and he was going too fucking slow.

Ed slammed his head down against the bed. "Stop being a fucking tease, Mustang!"

Roy laughed and Ed growled. "Relax, Ed," he said, fingers massaging Ed's hip. Ed did relax then, by some miracle.

Roy's grip on Ed's cock tightened but not enough to be painful and when he dragged his hand back down his fingers brushed against Ed's balls. Ed cursed and squirmed and tried to press down into that because it felt really fucking good. Mustang was chuckling again but Ed didn't have time to get pissed about it because lips were on the head of his dick and fingers were gently fondling his balls. He felt like he was going to burst.

His tongue licked while his mouth sucked but didn't lower and obscenities were pouring from Ed's mouth. His thumb rubbed circles on Ed's balls as he brought his mouth a little lower before pulling back up and sucking hard.

Ed was able to buck his hips a bit (_Finally!_) but Roy adjusted for it, moving downward again once Ed was settled as well as giving his balls a gentle squeeze. One of Ed's hands was tangled in Roy's hair while the other grabbed at the sheets and he was so damn close now that he felt like he was going to explode.

So of course he did the only rational thing he could think of when Roy removed his mouth and tried to stand up: he kicked him on the back of the head with his automail foot.

Roy rubbed his head and growled. "Keep that to yourself or the only thing you'll be fucking tonight is your hand."

He stood and went to the night stand, (Ed was now keeping quiet because he didn't feel like jerking it tonight) grabbing a small jar Ed had not noticed was there before. The cap was unscrewed and Roy's fingers dipped into it and then came out glistening. His mouth was back after that (_Thank fuck!_) and now his fingers were moving below Ed's balls, down to circle and caress around the tight ring. Ed swallowed hard.

The mouth on his dick was a wonderful distraction but it didn't completely drive away the nervousness. He was here, in Roy's bed, with Roy's mouth on him, and Roy's fingers were doing... things. This was what he wanted wasn't it? Ever since he'd begun hearing the rumors about a certain Colonel and his skills in the bedroom, he'd been curious and had even thought a time or two about broaching the subject. Of course, his search and that whole grand quest had kept him from ever doing that but he had determined that once all of that was over and things had time to settle he was going for it and he did.

Now, he was lying here, heart pounding hard while Roy touched and tasted him and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared (but only a little). It wasn't like he'd ever had time for anything sexual besides the casual courtship with his left hand so he was all new to this. He knew how guys had sex with each other but he only knew of it in theory and not in actual practice. Ed remembered hearing somewhere that it could hurt and while he didn't think Roy would intentionally hurt him it still gave him this gnawing feeling in his gut.

Roy seemed to sense something was up, whether by the tensing of Ed's body or the silence, and removed his mouth, glancing up at Ed from between his thighs. "Are you okay?"

Ed licked his lips and drew in a shaky breath. "I'm fine. I just... it's not like I've done this before and it's all so..." Ed said, gesturing around vaguely with his hands because he couldn't exactly put what he was thinking into words.

Roy gave him a look that said he understood and one of his hands, the one that wasn't down by his ass, rubbed soothing circles on his hip. "Just relax. It might hurt a little at first but I promise it won't the whole time."

Ed took a moment and a few deep breaths and his body finally relaxed. Roy was still staring up at him and Ed looked down and nodded after a moment.

It was a lot easier to relax when Roy was still massaging his hip when his mouth went back and his finger went into the cleft of his ass. It was a comfort to him for some strange reason.

Roy's finger that had resumed it's caressing was slick and just as Ed felt a pressure there Roy took him in to the back of his throat and Ed didn't feel the finger gently slide in because Roy was fucking _swallowing _him. He came back up, licking at the head of Ed's cock and then Ed did feel the finger in him and it felt really weird but there was something about it that felt good too.

It felt even better when Roy moved it. "Holy fucking shit!" he shouted out to the ceiling, abusing the sheets as his eyes went owlish. He felt the vibrations of a chuckle from Roy's mouth and he would have glared down at him but he was too busy panting. Whatever he did, Ed wanted him to do it again. _A lot._

The finger inside of him was moving steadily and now there was more pressure, a second pressing in and it burned and he hissed but then gave Roy a reassuring grin. Sweat was beading all over his skin and his breathing was labored as the fingers moved and stretched and it did hurt a bit but it also felt wonderful so Ed guessed he'd let the bastard keep doing it. This went on for a little while longer, Ed getting a delightful fingering and blowjob that made him feel like his balls were going to explode.

Roy pulled out of him and off of him and Ed did some akin to a whine but Roy just smiled at him and went for the jar again. After coating his fingers in... whatever the hell was in that jar Ed watched as Roy reached down and gave himself one sure, slow stroke and groaned. Ed's eyes were wide and he couldn't tear them away. He swore to fuck if Mustang jacked off in front of him he would personally see to it that he got a shit ton of automail shoved up his ass, express delivery from one Edward Elric.

Lucky for Roy and Roy's ass, he stopped after coating himself and leaned over Ed, pushing his legs apart before settling between them. Ed had to take a deep breath then because he could feel Roy pressing against him but not breaching him, like he was waiting. Ed looked up at him and he guessed Roy could see some of the tendrils of nervousness that had crawled back on to his face because his hand was massaging Ed's hip again. Why the hell was that so comforting?

"Is it okay?"

Ed stared up at him for a little longer in silence then nodded, forcing himself to relax. Both of Roy's hand were on his hips now and he started pressing in. Okay, this burned a lot more than fingers. He winced and Roy must have seen it because he stopped, even though, Ed noticed, he looked like he didn't want to stop.

"Shit, sorry," Ed said, pressing a hand to his face. "I'm just fucking terrible at this shit, aren't I?"

Roy chuckled and Ed moved his hand and frowned up at him. "You're fine. Just stay relaxed. I'll start slow, okay?"

Ed nodded, closing his eyes and Roy continued to press inside of him. He was trying his hardest not to let the pain show on his face but it did hurt and from everything he'd heard about sex was that it was supposed to feel good. When did this start feeling better?

Roy was still for a little bit after he became fully sheathed within Ed. Ed opened his eyes again and looked up at him. He was sweaty (which was hot), he looked like he was trying not to just fuck the shit out of him (which was also hot), but he was waiting for Ed to adjust. (Fuck, everything about him was pretty hot).

After what felt like nearly an eternity to Ed, Roy started moving, slowly drawing himself out, save for the head, then pushing back in. Ed groaned long and loud. Okay, that hurt but it also felt fucking _amazing_. He kept on like this, the pace maddeningly slow, the only sound in the room being Ed's low growls.

There was heat, pooling in his stomach then spreading. This was far beyond what he had imagined and as his moans started turning to whines, Roy did the most amazing thing and went faster. Ed was clutching the sheets like his life depended on it and holy shit if he kept doing that he was going to explode.

"F-fuck," he said, licking his lips, "Shit, goddamn, Roy!"

The sounds spilling from his mouth were picking up in volume and intensity. He wanted more, he wanted it deeper and faster and harder and he wanted it _now. _Ed's legs came up and wrapped around Roy and that just pulled him deeper and Ed shouted out a very loud "Ah, fuck!" and Roy was making noises now too. That should be weird but it wasn't and it was only driving Ed further over the edge, making the heat more intense.

Roy was grunting now and it seemed his control was slipping because his movements were getting more erratic and jerky but Ed didn't care because it was the most wonderful thing in the world right now. His legs tightened around Roy and he didn't think it was possible but that just made him move even faster and even harder. Ed was getting loud enough now that he was sure the neighbors could probably hear him shouting profanity at the top of his lungs.

He had thought it couldn't get better, the heat consuming him and wrapping around him as every nerve was on edge, firing off at full power. It wasn't until a calloused hand found his bobbing erection and started stroking that Ed found out that he was wrong.

Anything he shouted after that point was unintelligible and he was clawing at the sheets and Roy was husking his name in his ear.

It was all too much and Ed just screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the hot splash of semen on his stomach and then inside of him. The two of them collapsed to the bed, Roy having pulled out with the action.

_Holy fucking shit._

Ed was panting, eyes wide as they stared off at the ceiling. His chest heaved and he was covered in sweat and his own ejaculate but he didn't give two shits. He turned to look at Roy, who looked just as exhausted and pleased as Ed himself felt.

Ed grinned. "That... that was fucking awesome and we better be doing that again some time soon because if we don't I'm going to kick your ass."

Roy managed a quiet chuckle. "Well, how can I say no when you've put it so eloquently?"

Ed shoved his shoulder but there was no malice in the action. "Don't be a dick. Where am I sleeping?"

Roy just stared at him like he'd somehow sprouted a third arm from his chest. "I wasn't aware you were staying over."

"I wasn't going to but I don't think I can walk back to the hotel right now." Ed yawned, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. That had been one hell of a work out and he was damn ready to sleep it off. "Fuck it, I'll just sleep in your bed."

Roy snorted. "Yes, Ed you can sleep in my bed. I don't mind at all."

Ed grinned and shoved his shoulder again. "Stop bitching and move over."

Roy did, going to one side of the bed and allowing Ed to take the other before throwing a thick comforter over the two of them. Ed laid facing Roy, blinking sleepily. "G'night," he whispered. It was pretty easy to sleep that night.


End file.
